Summer Love, Summer Vacation or Both?
by HeavenlySwirl
Summary: Four teenage boys and four teenage girls meet up in one Hyuga Summer Mansion. It wasn't the summer they expected, especially with their parents agreeing to this. What will happen, romance or chaos? We'll see about that. They didn't exactly want this.
1. Satellite Conversation

_**Summary:** Two not-so-average groups of boys and girls meet up in one Hyuga Summer Mansion. It wasn't the summer they expected, especially with their parents agreeing to this. What will happen: romance or chaos? We'll see about that. They didn't exactly want this._

* * *

><p><em><strong>: - : Summer Love, Summer Vacation or Both? : - :<strong>_

_by: HeavenlySwirl_

* * *

><p><em> 'Troublesome…'<em>

_'What am I going to say?'_

_'Hn.'_

_ 'A minute has already passed…'_

Silence hung in the air as four pairs of eyes shifted across the room. Eyes that withheld various emotions: both the pair of white pallid and onyx eyes showed disinterest, tan colored eyes drooped in drowsiness and the usually bright blue ones, were filled of despair and misery.

Unfortunately for the fourth teen, it was _his turn. _

He glanced around his friends. The Hyuga could only stare at him, seeing the nervousness that was clearly etched on his friend's face.

"Hn," The Uchiha finally joined the others as he finished making the final adjustments with the wire connections. He sat on the black leather couch beside the blond and the Hyuga.

Naruto gulped. "Ready guys?" he asked, tightly gripping the remote and finally turning to face the flat screen television.

"Ready," his friends muttered.

_-…Connecting… -_

The screen's light lit the room and out with it, a red-headed female glowered at the boys from the TV screen. "You're late."

Definitely, they'd be starting this conversation in excuses and a staring contest.

"Ahh.. kaa-san, sorry I was just, " Naruto scratched his head and focused his eyes on what was behind her. He could see that they were all in their cruise ship lobby, with their fathers having tea and talking about business, nonetheless.

"Save it." His mother gave him 'the-look.' That definite look that meant: shut-up-and-don't-be-like-your-godfather-Kakashi. He sighed, "Okay."

"Anyway," A raven-haired petite woman interjected, Uchiha Mikoto, breaking the ice. She smiled at the young boys, "Good morning."

"Good morning," the boys greeted back dryly.

"We have something to tell you," She smiled again, _sweetly._ And already her son, Sasuke, could read that there was something behind that smile. It wasn't going to be good for _his part._

Better yet, _their part, _as he saw all of their mothers' eyes lit with amusement.

"What is it?" Sasuke bluntly asked. He had no doubt that this had something to do with the recent satellite convo.

The boys looked at each other and listened carefully. They were all too familiar with the last week's conversation. Every word was stuck in their minds. After all, they only did this once a week, maybe two or three times if there was an emergency.

"Oh, since someone whined the last time about," Kushina began. "Why we didn't give you any sisters," She glared at his only son.

His complain was actually, according to him, reasonable. Their mothers were telling them to get girlfriends as they topped the** Dream Boys** **List** in the most famous gossip magazine, the Konoha Bingo book. Naruto tried to explain that he couldn't since he was friends with Neji and Sasuke who were either afraid or hated girls (to which he got a payback after they ended the convo) due to their persistent fan girls and a Shikamaru, who thinks that every woman in the world is _so _troublesome!

A tan-skinned woman came forward, Nara Yoshino, clapped her hands. "And since all of us were best friends since high school, we wanted you to make friends with girls like your fathers did."

But that didn't happen. All of them were homeschooled because of two facts: firstly, they had treacherous fan girls ruining their day…even bodyguards couldn't handle them and secondly, Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru were all geniuses—Naruto was only average but he was very creative, too creative that he could shun all of his friends combined.

They were finishing each others' sentences; all who's left was Neji's mother, Hyuga Sayuri. "And since Neji here has a cousin and it's been a long time since he has been with her, I invited Hinata and her _friends_ to come and spend time here with you during the summer!" She gleefully proclaimed, emphasizing the word 'friends'.

"What?" Astonishment shown on the boys faces.

They were going to live with girls. Girls. GIRLS!

Sasuke deadpanned. Shikamaru mumbled 'troublesome mothers'. Neji just stared at her mother, brows raised in confusion.

"Really? Yes! Finally!" Naruto cheered. "Woohoo! Oh, what do they look like?" With that question, Naruto received death glares from his friends. He ignored it though and proceeded asking their parents.

"Shikamaru!" Yoshino, not pleased at his previous statement, glared at him with her hands on her hips. "I personally know one; she was born after the day you were born. Her mother and I shared the same room in the Haruno hospital."

Mikoto snapped her fingers, "Isn't the other one named Haruno Sakura?"

Yoshino nodded, "Yeah, she's the only daughter of the Haruno's."

"Ahh, I see. So she does come from a good family." Mikoto smiled and glanced at her son.

Naruto snickered, "Uchiha Sakura,"

Sasuke twitched at the mentioned name. "Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Cut it!" Kushina stopped the two from bickering. Honestly, seeing Sasuke and Naruto bicker when she and Mikoto were best friends…she sighed.

"When are they going to arrive?" Neji asked. He didn't particularly like the idea, but he was glad to see Hinata again.

"About 3 pm," His mother said. "Neji, I expect you to show them around." His son's brows furrowed into a scowl but she matched it with her own. "They're mothers are fully aware of the situation, so they are expecting that they will have a good time. One of their fathers is a close client of your uncle's and the two are the Nara family's friends."

"So this is for business purposes only?"

"We never know," His mother replied. "I'm sure you'd get along well with Hinata's best friend, Tenten-san. She's half-Chinese and has learned different types of martial arts albeit you'd have a great time sparring with her."

"Hn,"

"Neji, do we agree?"

"Yes," Neji nodded obediently.

"Hey, kaa-san can I talk to tou-san now?" Naruto asked.

"Right," Kushina called on Minato and sat on the chair that was previous occupied by her husband. The remaining women followed suit.

Uchiha Fugaku, Hyuga Hizashi, Namikaze Minato and Nara Shikaku occupied the chairs in front of the camera and looked at their sons.

"Just go along with this, you know how your mother can be," Shikaku was the first to speak, directing his words to Shikamaru.

"Don't do anything inappropriate," Fugaku told them.

"Why would we," Sasuke replied. "We're not even interested."

"Hey, I'm interested!" Naruto said.

"Naruto," Minato focused his eyes on his son, a stern look on his face.

"Ahh," Naruto realized how wrong that meant. "No, I won't. I mean, I just want to meet them."

"Is Hiashi-san alright with this?" Neji asked his father.

"I'm not quite sure," Hizashi glanced behind his shoulder. "I only know your mother had discussed this to Nanami-san." He looked again at the screen. "She may have mentioned that Hinata wanted to introduce you to her new friends, I'm guessing that's where it all started."

"I see."

"Prepare the house, tell them Hinata is coming."

"Aa."

Silence. Pause.

"So, that's it then." Minato nodded to them. He turned around and called the females to face the camera. The females did so, waving their free hands from drinking coffee and told their goodbyes.

"Bye," The teenage boys said in chorus.

_-…Connection Aborted… -_

The boys sighed. Their mothers surely prepared a very unpredictable summer for them. They knew they couldn't escape this, not unless they wanted to be punished. Although in Naruto's case…why would he escape? He was going to meet girls!

But, at the same time he was sympathetic with his best friends. They had problem with girls and their mothers had taken the responsibility to fully sort them out.

It was going to be a _long_ summer…


	2. Welcoming the Girls

**: - : Summer Love, Summer Vacation or Both? : - :**

by: HeavenlySwirl

Rook.

Progress.

_'Wrong move…'_

Bishop.

Checkmate.

Yawning, the lazy Nara leaned back on the couch, observing his once again defeated opponent with droopy eyes. "You're thinking about it too."

"Hn," Neji nodded, somewhat agreeing with his tagline. The whole ordeal was, indeed, troublesome. "It's quite sudden." His eyes shifted back at the shogi board and positioned all his pieces back into place.

Another four sets, another hour…

"So, wait… we can have this Hyuga Summer House all to ourselves?" The bubbly petite blond inquired, directing her question to her pink-haired best friend, Sakura.

"For the hundredth time, yes Ino." Sakura replied, sighing as she heard her friend squeal again in delight.

"Sayuri-san offered, Hinata confirmed and her mother said yes. Sakura told you so. Now, would you shut up already?" The auburn-haired female spat clearly annoyed at Ino's behavior.

Ino pursed her lips into a thin line, "Ten, we have to celebrate you know. We've got a huge house all to ourselves for the summer!" She proclaimed yet again in glee.

"You can celebrate without squealing every second and then, you know." Gritting her teeth, she shifted and stared through the limousine's window-taking in the beautiful grass fields in view that would hopefully calm her down.

Hinata sighed, 'I just hope we'd get there already.'

* * *

><p>Parking the black limousine at the front of the Hyuga Summer House, the old driver smiled at the girls. "We're here, Ojou-sama."<p>

"It's huge!" Ino grinned, happily exiting the car and started jumping up and down with Sakura. "And we've got this all to ourselves? This is the best summer ever!"

Smiling, Hinata was pulled by her two friends into their happy dance.

Stepping out of the car, Tenten was the last to take in the view. In all honesty, Ino was right…it was definitely the largest summer house she had ever seen in her life. Walls painted with white, large glass window panes that gave them a brief of the inside and metal doors that seemed to welcome them, literally.

Tenten glanced at her two friends jumping up and down… eight weeks of summer would be over before they knew it. They had to make the best of it before their college year start.

The brunette turned to Hinata and was about to thank her, when she suddenly rushed towards the house…

* * *

><p>"They're here," Shikamaru mumbled as he heard the sound of a car parking on the driveway. He made the last move, another checkmate.<p>

"Hn, "Neji took one last glance at the chess board before rising up from his seat, "Let's go." He headed towards the door with Shikamaru following suit.

"By the way, are you close with that cousin of yours?"

"Hn, in a way," He muttered a footstep away from the door. "She's a year younger." Turning on the doorknob, he saw the four girls, particularly his younger cousin, Hinata. Shikamaru did not miss the upward twitch of his lips.

His cousin, the pale-eyed female amongst the group seemed to notice them and she rushed towards his eldest cousin. "Neji-niisan!" She greeted him with a smile.

"…Long time no see, Hinata." The Hyuga replied, nodding his head.

The other three girls seemed to note their presence as well, seeing as they glanced at their direction.

Hinata nodded, "Yes," She took a step back and made a gesture to her companions. "Nii-san, these are my friends, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan and… Tenten-chan,"

"Hello," The girls greeted back with a smile and curiosity-filled eyes.

For a split second, Neji's eyes lingered on each of them, especially to the brunette. Tenten noticed it too but then he brushed it off with, "Nice to meet all of you." His eyes turned passive as he spoke, "I'm Hyuga Neji, Hinata's cousin… and this is my friend, Nara Shikamaru."

Shikamaru nodded to them, acknowledging their presence.

"Go inside, we'll show you around." Neji said to his cousin before going to the limousine with Shikamaru, helping their driver who seemed to insist on carrying the girls' bags himself but to no avail.

Sakura glanced around, and she could have sworn that she had seen two other guys making their way at the back…

Hinata led the girls to the living room and waited for the boys to come with their bags in hand. Minutes after, the boys came and led them upstairs.

They showed them to their rooms, each one beside the other. The girls couldn't help but notice how the hallway was coated with white decorated with the beautiful paintings hanging on the walls. The hosts silently placed their baggage at each door after each of them had chosen the room they would occupy for eight weeks. Sakura's was beside Ino's, next to Hinata's which was beside Tenten's.

Neji pulled out the keys to each room and gave it to them. "If you need any questions, our rooms are just across from yours." He pointed at his door which had his name, along the line of name-plated doors. "Dinner is always at eight,"

"Thanks," the girls muttered in unison.

"You're welcome," The two muttered before heading out to the living room.

Sakura suddenly halted their tracks, "Wait!"

Neji and Shikamaru glanced at their shoulder, "Yes?" He asked.

"You guys are going to live with us here?" That caught the other girls' attentions. They seemed to miss that fact out when they just mentioned their rooms were across from them.

The elder Hyuga raised a brow and turned to his cousin, "You didn't know about this?" he asked.

Hinata played with her hands, "…N-No, kaa-san j-just told m-me to go here because it was f-finished…."

"It was finished 3 years ago." Neji corrected and raised a brow, turning to Shikamaru. The other boy shook his head, 'Troublesome women,' he thought.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked.

"We'll explain everything to you at dinner." With those words, the geniuses headed to the living room, leaving the girls in their thoughts…

"Troublesome mothers," Shikamaru slid his hands in his pockets. "This is the worst deal they've set up."

"Hn."

"Are we still going through with it?"

"You tell me."

Shikamaru sighed, "We should. Let's just leave them mostly with Naruto, he can handle it." He said, finding no other solution with the whole thing. They couldn't abandon them, of course.

They'd be dead if they do so. Or worse. They'd either be disowned, humiliated, sent to a military school, or abandoned without ramen for the rest of their life-the common threats, mostly.

"The three, my cousin is another issue."

Shikamaru raised a brow at him, amused. "Why, are you afraid she's going to have a crush on that idiot?"

"Hn, just call Uchiha and the idiot for dinner later," He turned on the LCD TV and clicked through channels, finding a decent one to watch news.

Shikamaru shook his head; he seemed to be so attached with that cousin of his.

Dinner came sooner than expected after the girls had finally unpacked their stuff and took a rest after a long day's travel. They all went downstairs and made their way to the kitchen. It was easy to know where it was, just at the aroma of food being cooked.

Surprisingly enough, there weren't any maids to cook and instead they saw Neji preparing the food for them. His cousin too, decided to help him.

"Good evening," Ino muttered to the boys who didn't seem to greet back. She didn't mind and instead, "Hey, how come there aren't any maids here since we came?"

"They always leave at the end of March for their own vacation." Shikamaru responded, "They left the house earlier, we just have the house all to ourselves during summer. "

"Oh," Somehow that sounded wrong, but she ignored it. They seemed manly enough. Her inner squealed in delight. She hadn't fully taken their appearance when they came. It was overcome by their excitement of having the house all to them which wasn't actually happening, and the huge summer house that seemed to amaze them every now and then. Even if she was a hotel heiress, the Hyugas still had a unique preference for classic architecture that they were known for.

'Both of them had well-built bodies, and captivating looks.' For her, however, the Nara seemed more attractive than the Hyuga-like she was going to fall for her friend's cousin. No offense intended though. She had always been attracted to the custom of tall, dark and handsome. She was over with pale ones; she was already pale for her own good.

"What are you staring out?" Shikamaru murmured, noticing the intense stare of the girl.

"Huh?" She snapped out of her trance, Sakura shook her head. 'Not again,' She elbowed her lightly on the stomach, "Ino, snap out of it. We're not here to spend time for your summer love episodes, alright?" she hissed.

Neji didn't seem to miss what she said. If only they knew what they were really here for. He turned around, and placed the meal onto the table. Tofu, dumplings, fried chicken and pork- just right for the eight of them.

"Thanks," Tenten muttered to him as he sat back from the table across from her. Suddenly, they heard a murmur growing louder. It seemed to get nearer. The boys knew who they were and continued eating, while the girls listened intently.

They seemed to have more company for the summer.

"Why can't you just admit it, Teme?"

"Hn."

"I did a nice paintjob! The flames definitely worked!"

"Shut up, dobe. You made it look worse."

Two more boys came into view. The noisy one was blond and his companion was raven-haired… they seemed all too familiar to the pink-haired teen.

"I'd like to see you a nicer paintjob, Teme!"

The Uchiha was about to reply when he noticed the girls in the dining table. He turned around, heading upstairs. Naruto halted his tracks, "What's the matter, Teme?" He glanced back and flashed a grin in surprise. "Oh… so they're here! Awesome! Hi! I'm Namikaze Naruto! The future CEO of the Shinobi Corporation!"

"Hey," The girls greeted dryly.

"Hey Teme, let's go eat." Naruto turned to face his best friend but he was already out of sight. He sighed before taking a seat at the head of the dinner table. "Sorry about that, he has problems with girls or something." He shrugged, "Hey Neji, where's the ramen?" He turned to his friend.

The Hyuga grunted in annoyance. "Go get it yourself."

"Jeez…"

Tenten raised a brow. He was sort of alike to the 'teme' guy earlier. He on the other hand, seemed to be forced into doing nice things for them somehow. "We're not really welcome here, are we?"

"Yeah, you said you'd explain everything to us in dinner." Sakura reminded.

Shikamaru put his arms around his back, and cocked his head to the side. "Would you believe that our parents sent you here to make friends with us?"

"Huh?" Sakura and Ino looked at each other.

"Business purposes," Neji said. "Your parents seem to be our company's clients. We were told to give you a good time this summer."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Ino said in a low breath. "Explain briefly please…"

"We stay here every year. Our parents told us that your mothers are aware of everything, they agreed for you to stay here."

"Yeah, we know about that. They didn't tell us though that we'd be living with four guys." Tenten said, stating their situation calmly.

"Wait!" Ino interjected, "It's kind of like…" Sakura twitched, the same thought was running in her mind.

The boys and girls stared at each other…

"Matchmaker!" Naruto announced, grinning happily as she stared at his friends. He pointed at the girls randomly, "You might end up with lazy-bum here, Hyuga-teme here, or Sasuke-teme!"

"Say what?!"

"Don't forget me!"

Tenten stood up, Ino and Sakura smashed their hands on the dinner table… and Hinata almost fainted. The same thoughts were running in their heads…

_'What on earth?! You've got to be kidding me.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: A year almost agh. _ I'm really sorry about it. :(_**


End file.
